Cena familiar
by Souhatier
Summary: AU.ONESHOT. Una cena familiar en navidad es bonita pero... ¿Qué pasa si son con nuestros protagonistas? {Este fic participa en el Reto "Era Sengoku – Era Actual" del foro "Hazme el amor".}


_7.7 Como no quiero pagar deudas voy a escribir muchos fics hoy, parece xD _

**_Disclaimer:_**_Inuyasha no me pertenece. Crédito a su propio creador._

* * *

**Cena familiar**

Todos dicen que la navidad es perfecta. Que nunca hay errores y que siempre será cálida, a pesar de tener una familia rota. O que siempre se disfrutará a pesar de estar solo, porque al fin y al cabo, es la fecha en la que toda la familia se reune. Bueno, todos pensaban eso excepto los vecinos de la familia más loca que hay. Y si ya es anormalmente rara imagínate con invitados. Invitados extremadamente _pirados. _Y si a eso se le suma que esos dos invitados son dos grupos que se llevan fatal entre ellos, bueno... Mejor que lo veas por ti mismo.

— ¡Miroku, prepara a las niñas, yo iré a recoger a Kohaku al aeropuerto! — Gritó Sango hacia su marido, el cuál estaba en el piso de arriba con sus dos hijas gemelas: Nozomi y Yumiko, las cuáles tenían en ese entonces cinco años aproximadamente. Su casa estaba situada en un vecindario muy normal, aunque gracias a ellos muchas casas fueron vendidas debido a que las navidades eran de lo peor si estaban ellos en su mismo barrio. Y cualquiera que no estuviera loco, lo afirmaría.

Sango salió por la puerta del hogar con su pequeño Yuki, de un año, en sus brazos, corriendo como el viento hacia el coche. Supuestamente quedó en recoger a Kohaku a las cuatro, pero ya eran las cuatro y cuarto. Y tardaba media hora en ir, así que llegaría a las cinco a casa, y eso era muy malo... Sin pensarlo más, le abrochó el cinturón a Yuki y pisó el pedal a toda potencia, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Miroku, en cambio, no tenía tanta prisa. Pero era un desastre el preparar a sus gemelas.

— ¡Nozomi, deja de jugar y métete en la bañera! — Exclamó, ya cansado, luego corrió hacia Yumiko y la cogió en los brazos. — ¡Yumiko no puedes ponerte de pie en la ventana desnuda! — La metió en la bañera con velocidad. — ¡Nozomi, ven aquí hija! — Gritó. Si no las bañaba a tiempo Sango estaría muy pero que muy enfadada. — ¡Yumiko, quédate en la bañera! — Le ordenó a su hija menor, que empezó a llorar. — ¡No llores, Yumiko, ven aquí a bañarte con Nozomi! — Corrió escaleras abajo, donde estaba Nozomi intentando coger el pavo que estaba en la cazuela. — ¡Mierda, el pavo!

— Mierda, mierda. — Canturreó Nozomi a la par que Miroku la cogía por los hombros.

— ¡Nozomi, como no te metas a bañar ahora mismo le diré a mamá! — Gritó, ya cansado. Nozomi en un instante fue corriendo y oyó el ruido de algo cayéndose, y luego un llanto, juntándose con otro. — Demonios, no, dejé el grifo abierto. — Corrió escaleras arriba y se encontró a Yumiko en el suelo con una raspadura en la rodilla, y Nozomi llorando porque Yumiko lo hacía.

Miroku fue hacia Yumiko y la sentó en la tapa del váter, antes de ponerle una pomada en la herida, en vez de una tirita, y la niña gritó.

— Dueele, duelee. — Y siguió llorando. Miroku le puso una mano en la cabeza y cerró rápidamente el grifo. Por su gran fama de padre —o quizás por un milagro de Dios—, las niñas se metieron por fin en la bañera.

Miroku empezó a lavarles la espalda. — Vale, ahora daros la vuelta. — Sabe que no le harían caso así, y pensó en otra forma. — Como... umm... como unas bailarinas. ¡Eso! — Y las niñas se giraron para que les lavara la cara.

Nozomi sonrió. — Yo quiero ser una bailarina, ¿verdad que sí papi? — Le preguntó y Miroku sonrió aliviado, aunque pronto se le quitó esa sonrisa. — Tú no puedes Yumiko porque papi dice que yo si puedo. — Y le sacó la lengua.

Yumiko empezó a llorar, y Miroku ya con un poquito de vena hinchada las sacó rápidamente de la bañera, secándolas y vistiéndolas con colores cálidos. Sonó el timbre, y temiendo lo peor fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose lo que se temía: al grupo de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. _¡No, demonios, no! Lo que me faltaba._

— Sesshomaru, ¿quién te invitó? — Preguntó, gruñendo, Inuyasha, mientras tenía a su espalda a Kagome, sus dos hijos y a Shippo.

— Pues resulta que fueron Sango y Miroku. — Le respondió Sesshomaru con hosquedad, pero controlándose puesto que allí estaba Rin.

Sôta, quien llegó el último del grupo de Inuyasha, saludó a Rin —la única con la que se llevaba bien del bando 'enemigo'—, con la mano. — ¡Hola Rin! — Rin le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, antes de que Sôta se fuera con Kagome y sus sobrinos.

Miroku, quien había abierto la puerta justo después, pudo observar una especie de rayos de las miradas de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Esos dos medio hermanos siempre estarán peleando sea como sea. Menos mal que están Kagome y Rin para pararlos.

El viento azotaba un poco fuerte los árboles desnudos, reemplazando las hojas por nieve. Los dos grupos entraron, dejando los zapatos, guantes, abrigos y gorros en la entrada. Todos entraron a lo que vendría siendo el salón, excepto Sesshomaru e Inuyasha.

Estaban los dos intentando pasar y la entrada era estrecha para que pasaran ambos, así que chocaron hombro con hombro.

Inuyasha gruñó: — ¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota!? ¡Déjame pasar! — Ordenó, y Sesshomaru le lanzó una fría mirada.

— Aparta, perro mojado. — Le devolvió el insulto, y volvieron a salir rayos de los ojos de ambos. Intentando pasar, la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando a la vista a nada más ni menos que Sango, acompañada de Kohaku y...

¿¡EL GRUPO DE NARAKU!?

Inuyasha empezó a 'ladrar', como pensaba Sesshomaru, quien se había tensado.

Naraku pasó, con una mirada serena y seria, dejando su abrigo en la entrada, junto a sus zapatos. Kagura, ayudaba a Kanna y Hakudoshi a quitarse los abrigos mientras con un empujón los metía dentro del estrecho espacio de entrada.

Sango frunció el ceño. — ¡Vamos, apartad y dejad paso! — Ordenó, y casi instintivamente, ambos medio hermanos se apartaron y se dirigieron al salón, donde estaban todos impactados. — ¡Eh, eh! ¿Por qué os ponéis así? Son otros invitados. — Terminaron de entrar todos al salón, que se había quedado aún todavía un poco vacío, y todo estaba en silencio.

Se podían oír los coches en las frías calles de Tokyo. Ni un saltamones había por allí.

— ¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí!? — Rugió, por fin, Inuyasha. — ¡Te recuerdo que fueron ellos quienes casi meten a Kohaku en la mafia!

Kagome le dio un coscorrón a Inuyasha, mientras sus dos hijos les incitaban a pelear.

— Bueno, bueno, Inuyasha. Es navidad y hay que aprender a respetar a todos en esta época, así que hagan espacio y vayamos a comer el pavo. — Dijo, y se dirigió a la cocina.

— Eeehh... S-Sango... — Tartamudeó Miroku.

Sango miró roja de furia a Miroku, y los demás se habían vuelto a quedar en silencio. — Miroku... — Tenía un leve tic en la ceja. — ¿Dónde está el pavo? — Preguntó, sonriendo. Miroku tenía varias gotas de sudor en la frente, y antes de que Sango explotara, aparecieron las gemelas, bailando.

Hakudoshi, Kanna, Inuyasha, Kohaku y Sôta las miraron extrañados. ¿Qué hacían bailando?

— ¡Somos bailarinas! — Gritaron a la vez — Papi dijo que lo éramos, ¿verdad papi? — Ahora sí, Sango explotaría de verdad. Ella quería que fueran grandes abogadas, o exterminadoras de insectos —como ella—, pero no bailarinas.

Volvió a abrirse la puerta, y después de unos minutos, se apreció la figura de Kikyo en el lugar.

Sango se calmó, para suerte de Miroku. — Bien, ya estamos todos. — Se giró hacia su marido. — Miroku... — Volvió a sonreír. Y Miroku empezó a correr por la casa, seguido de Sango.

A Eiki, uno de los hijos de Kagome, le sonaron las tripas. Luego, a su hermana menor, Hiyori, y finalmente al padre, Inuyasha, que dijeron a la vez: — Tenemos hambreeeee... — Y Kagome suspiró antes de coger el teléfono y pedir varias pizzas, patatas fritas, refrescos y hamburguesas.

Rin tiró de la camisa de Sesshomaru.

— Señor Sesshomaru, ¿qué vamos a cenar ahora? — Inquirió la adolescente de doce años, y Jaken le regañó por preguntarle tal cosa a su 'amo'. Jacken era un tipo raro, que algunos llaman emo, de pelo verde que era un gran seguidor de Sesshomaru y algo así como su sirviente por haberle querido robar hace ya mucho tiempo.

Al final de la tarde, llegaron las pizzas y pedidos, y todo el mundo se puso en las mesas a comer. Excepto Inuyasha, que miraba con desconfianza a Naraku.

— Debería haber traído un bate... — Murmuró, a lo que Eiki y Hiyori preguntaron a la vez.

— Papá, ¿para qué vas a querer un bate? — Kagome le dio un coscorrón a Inuyasha, y ambos hermanos se rieron a la vez.

Naraku estaba un poco apartado, hablando con Kikyo, mientras Kagura cortaba un trozo de pizza para Kanna y otro para Hakudoshi, que comieron en silencio.

Kagura suspiró. — ¿No os gusta la pizza?

— Sí, pero... — Empezó Hakudoshi.

— Hacen mucho ruido los demás. — Terminó Kanna, como si se leyeran el pensamiento. Algo escalofriante.

Kagura se comió otro pedazo de pizza.

— ¡Oye, ese era mi trozo de pizza! — Empezó Eiki.

— ¡Mentira, el amo Sesshomaru lo quería primero! — Le gritó Jaken, intentando quitarle el trozo de pizza, que acabó en la cara de Rin, algo sorprendida.

Sesshomaru se levantó, y Jaken le tiró un trozo de pizza a la cara de Eiki, también.

Eiki se aguantó el llanto y le tiró un trozo de pollo a Jaken. — ¡Mamáaaaaaaaaa! — Gritó, y lloró. — Ese mono verde me tiró pizza a la caraaaaaaaaaaa.

— ¡Jaken, maldito enano! — Le gruñó Inuyasha, y Kagome le dio otro coscorrón.

— ¡Deja de ser tan impulsivo, Inuyasha! — Exigió, pero Inuyasha le tiró una patata frita a Jaken. Este, intentó tirársela de vuelta pero falló y le dio a Kanna.

Hakudoshi, en un arranque de infancia, le tiró comida a Jaken, pero falló y le dio a Naraku, que empezó a tirarle comida, y así una guerra de comida empezó entre todos, exceptuando a Kikyo, Kagome, Sesshomaru y Rin, que estaba en el lavabo mientras el otro esperaba en la puerta, a ver si se encontraba bien.

Sôta bajó junto con un herido Miroku a la sala, —pues había ido a buscarlo para que también pelease en la guerra de comida—, que aceptó orgullosamente.

Sango, después de unos minutos también bajó, y todos se quedaron en silencio.

Hasta que le lanzaron un tomate.

Después de unos minutos de que todo se calmase, empezaron a abrir los regalos.

Por un lado estaba Kikyo, que le habían regalado un arco de madera antiguo de decoración.

Luego, Naraku, que le habían regalado una esfera negra, y se quedó con una cara de: '¿en serio?' hacia Kagura, que le había regalado eso en compensación por dejarla quedarse en su casa con dos niños, los cuales recibieron cada uno un regalo diferente. Hakudoshi; un juego de ajedrez, que agradeció educadamente y Kanna una muñeca y unas tijeras —estas últimas por parte de Naraku—, que también agradeció, y ambos empezaron a usar sus nuevos regalos.

Luego estaba Rin, que había recibido un perrito.

— ¡Ah! ¡Un...! ¡Un perrito! — Exclamó emocionada, y se sorprendió de ver un gato detrás, así que debido a la sorpresa inicial el primer perrito se quedó con Ah, y el gatito con Un. — ¡Gracias, señor Sesshomaru! — Este hombre había recibido un bonito abrigo de marca, de parte de los ahorros de Jaken y Rin, que le hacía falta. Jaken... Recibió un bastón por parte de Rin. Pobre Jaken.

Shippo obtuvo un regalo de Kagome, que sonrió al verlo: era un gorrito con luces de colores. A pesar de su edad de adolescencia casi adultez, seguía siendo todo un niño.

A Sôta le habían regalado el nuevo tomo del manga de Naruto, y su sobrina Hiyori, que también había heredado su gusto por el manga, tenía como regalo el manga de Gakuen Alice.

A Eiki le dieron una pistola de agua, ¿y a qué no saben contra quién la usó primero? Sí señor, contra Jaken.

— ¡Jajaja, eres todo un viejo verde! ¡Te regalan un bastón! — Y le empezó a dar con chorros de agua.

Inuyasha obtuvo un bonito collar masculino que Kagome se lo ató rápidamente al cuello, y cuando intentó quitárselo, le dio calambre debido al mando que tenía su mujer, sonriendo maléficamente. Corrió despavorido y Kagome deshizo su regalo envuelto: un costoso perfume. Sintió un poco de pena por su marido, así que cuando iba a buscarlo... Se lo encontró robando un pedazo de tarta que había en la nevera.

— ¡N-no, K-Kagome! — Sonriendo nuevamente con cara malvada, apretó el botón una y otra vez.

Sango tuvo de regalo un collar de perlas, que agradeció con muchos besos —para tristeza de sus hijas, hermano e hijo pequeño— a Miroku, quien de 'premio', o regalo, tuvo un bastón antiguo de monje. Le agradeció a Sango su esfuerzo por conseguirlo, le gustaban coleccionar este tipo de cosas antiguas.

Las gemelas obtuvieron dos vestidos con igual colores pero de diferente diseño, y empezaron a quitarse la ropa para probárselo, cosa que impidieron los padres: — ¡No, niñas! ¡Cuidado! — Gritó Sango, y su hermano, Kohaku, tenía una gotita en la frente.

¿Por qué? Aparte de por eso mismo, por obtener de regalo una cartera.

Pero se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio un billete de 50 €. Inuyasha olió rápidamente el dinero, y fue a mirar, pero el colgante no se lo permitió. — Mátenmeeeee. — Suplicó, antes de que la puerta de la cocina se cerrara.

El pobre hijo de Sango y Miroku, Yuki, no recibió nada más que un babero nuevo de color violeta oscuro.

Luego, algunos miraron por la ventana y observaban que estaba nevando, así que los niños más pequeños salieron por la puerta a jugar con la nieve.

— Oye, mami, ahora que lo pienso... Cuando Yuki no estaba tú estabas muy gorda. — Comentó Yumiko. Sango se envolvió en un fondo oscuro, y una especie de 'crack' se oyó. ¿Quizás era su corazón al ver que su propia hija la llamaba gorda? — Entonces me preguntaba...

Sango la interrumpió.

— Ahora vengo, voy a llevar a Yuki al baño.

Miroku asintió, y Yumiko continuó con la pregunta: — Papi. — Miroku la observó. — ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Los ojos de su padre brillaron orgullosos y le empezó a susurrar un par de cosas que dejarán traumada a la niña el resto de su vida.

Y fue corriendo hasta Sango, donde le explicó todo y ...

— MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! — El resto de la tortura no es apto para menores.

* * *

_UFFFFFFFFFFF. Pedazo oneshot que tengo ._. Creo que es uno de los más largos que he escrito xD Y enfin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Me alimento a base de reviews, así que denme de comer!_


End file.
